While In WW1
by Soviet Russia
Summary: Its Hetalia And I Based It On WW1


While in WWI

The Axis was in the trenches they had their backs on the earthen wall while listening to artillery gun fire sound in the distance when Germany stood on his hard cold feet and walked to the canteen, he bumped in to Italy he says '' Hi Italy how you holding up?'' Germany replies Italy opened his mouth and shut it close knowing he can't say anything because of his brother died in the war trying to protect him and his country and Italy thought it was his fault that he died. Germany sits down on the bench next to Japan he says '' How's Mr. Italy holding up?'' Japan says, Germany replies with '' Not good'' Japan says '' Oh I see'' Japan stands up and walks up to the earth wall and looks through a gap of the world of hell and inside the safe haven of the wall ''Still no movement'' Italy walks over to Japan in the slowest and deathly way he says to Japan '' Hey Japan have you lost any relatives in the war?'' Japan wants to say but couldn't and storms off, Italy felt to cry until Germany came behind him and put his hands on his shoulders and says ''Don't worry Italy we stand tall together, we all do and I have lost relatives in the war'' Germany says to Italy with a face full of tears, Italy says '' Like who Germany?'' Italy felt Germany's pain, Germany stated to cry '' I lost my brother too his name was Prussia, I know that I invaded him to gain more land but he was still my brother'' Germany's face went bright red, Italy says that if Japan lost relatives in war and Germany shrugs.

Meanwhile In the Allies Trench

There was a guy with blond dirty hair with old pair of glasses that rest on is crooked nose with a brown leather jacket and with a light brown uniform on he is called America and he carried M1911 pistol, the guy next to him is England with a green uniform on with lines as eyebrow's and same as America with Blonde hair England always carried a Lee-Enfield, standing behind him with a grey uniform and a miserable face with a red rose in his top pocket he is called France he carried a Modèle 1892 revolver, on the other side on the dusty old deformed table stood two other men one was very young and had a long green uniform on that covered his arms with his hair on his left side on his shoulder and carried Type 14 Nambu pistol he is called China and lastly stood a tall man with a dark scary face of a mad man he wears scarf over his smile and he wears a light cream coloured uniform with a badge on the left side of his chest he carried a lead pipe called a faucet.  
They was getting idea's from each other on how to attack that Axis, all of them said attack them at full force, England say '' that would be suicide'' all of them agree because on the Axis side had Bulgaria on the left and Austria-Hungary on the right while the Ottoman Empire was in the middle.

Back in the Axis Trench

Germany ask all of his men to an important question to all his men '' Shall we all just give up?, I mean what's the point of this war'' Italy went in full blown rage and knocked Germany to his feet and sat on top of punching and Germany stated coughing up blood, Hungary tried her best to help Germany but Italy pushed her out of the way while Japan got his Katana and raised it to Italy's neck and Italy shouted '' KILL ME I MIGHT AS WELL DIE'' Japan hesitated and put his weapon away and says '' We are brothers we fight and stand together not to kill each other like animal's'' he helped Germany to his feet, Italy stormed out of the canteen. Hungary chased after Italy while Japan and Austria sorted out Germany's wound, when Hungary caught up to Italy she shouted '' Wait Italy what's wrong and why did you punched Germany'' Italy wanted to reply but he muffled and stilled continue walking down the trench trying to cool off his head and Hungary stopped following him after a short while and went back to Germany. He stated kicking a stone down the trench where is brother and his mate's supported him with a big smile on his face thought he could do anything but he was wrong when he saw his brother shot to the chest trying to protect him Romano's dying last words was '' Don't forget me Italy'' and died a painful death with a smile on his face when Germany pulled Italy back, Italy saw all his mate's die and he changed from a soft flower to a brother less man he curled in a ball and stated to cry out for his brother '' Romano, Romano come back to me please''. Italy closed his eyes and tried to forget about the war but he tries to change the way Romano protecting him instead Romano protecting Italy, Italy protects him, there on the ground Romano saying nothing except his lips moved but with no words coming out eventually Italy closed his eyes and died on the soft muddy ground. Germany, Japan, Austria and Hungary tried to find Italy but the searches are not successful, when they head a muffling sound down a darken trench and saw Italy in a curled ball shouting '' Romano, Romano'' Germany touched Italy on the shoulder, Italy sat up in shock and his heart racing trying to carm down, tried to get away from Germany he backed up to far and he couldn't see in front of him when he regained his vision he stood up and shouted '' Germany where are you'' Germany says '' I am right here'' Italy came in the light and looked up to Germany with tears in his eyes, he felt sorry for hitting Germany in the face but he couldn't say anything, Germany could see it in his face that he was sorry Germany said that it was ok and they walked back to the canteen to finish their dinner.

Russia's and China's Back story  
Russia did have a cheerful face and still does even when is nation had a bloodiest war and Russia survived he was part of the USSR which had Ukraine, Belarus, Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania but all of a sudden they just left with just Russia alone in his house but Belarus came back to join her brothers side and she said '' I will stand by your big brother I will be a tool for your use'' Russia was happy but sad at the same time they both experienced war and death but he was worried about her safety worried that if she dies he and only Ukraine left and he didn't want that, Then Ukraine came back at her brother's side now he as to look after two of his sisters from dying in the war two of the sisters stand outside on guard with Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania looking out for anything that's suspicious on no man's land.  
China was friends with Japan for a shot while and just like that Japan left him so Japan joined the Axis side while China stayed with the Allies, China had friends they were called Taiwan, Hong Kong and Korea. Back when China changed he was walking back to his house until he found blood leading to his house he felt shock as he never seen this red disgusting liquid before he wanted to puke up however he heard a scream from his house he ran over there faster like a snake sliding through grass, making it to his front door he looked through the crack of the door looking into the dark he saw a man with a white uniform on blood all over his face and uniform when a crack of lighting struck and he saw the killers face it was Japan.  
Without thinking he opened up the door and say's '' Japan? What you are you doing'' Japan jumped back as if he was in danger he says '' who goes there?'' China replies with '' It's me China'' Japan's eyes widened trying to find a way out but he can only go up, so he jumped faster and harder as he could and smashed through cold roof, China didn't follow and he looked around the room and turned on the lights, and fell to the floor when seeing all his friends massacred to death China crouching and crawl's to Taiwan holding her up and he screams out '' Why Japan Why''. 7 years later he headed left and he joined the Allies with Russia he meet him when travelling together.  
It stated when China got to Russia. China looked to his right he saw someone that he never seen before looking no one was with him except for blood on his uniform and he crouching down looking like a scared fragile child, China first thought was to run away when he got closer and closer Russia looked up with a smile with sparkling purple eyes he says '' Hello who are you?'' China stood frozen seeing blood again thinking about his dead friends, he fall's down unconscious in the snow while a blizzard came, Russia wrapped his coat around him so he didn't freeze to death and carried China to his house.

Meanwhile in Russia's house

China heard muffles of Russia shouting and girl's voices, after a short while China sat up Russia says '' Looks like you are up'' China looked up at Russia with a smile on his face but crying at the same time China was going to same if he was ok when there was a knock on the door, Russia got up from is chair and walked up to the old looking door that looks like it's been there for years maybe longer Russia opens the door and turning saying '' Meet my sisters'' then a horrible draft came and frozen the room up, shivering, China examined the two girls he looked to the left first a scary woman, she had a black bow on her head like a maid would have and she had a dark green uniform on with snow and she carried sword at a waist, then he looked over to the girl on the right she looked fragile and had a dark purple uniform on with white gloves on with a black Beret the same as the left girl she had a sword but it is longer than the other one. China then looked at the ammo pouch's he noticed they didn't have no guns, then he turned to the guy next to them wearing a shirt and scarf China '' Aren't you cold?'' Russia replies with '' No'' while Russia saying that China was inspecting the room it was a small old looking room he was placed on a table that didn't look like it couldn't support anyone's weight China got from the table and the fell in to pieces with dust covering the room China coughed when he looked at the door they were gone China walked to the old door and opened it while looking at the frozen world he saw some sunflowers on the ground he picked one up Russia walked up to him and says '' Hi I am Russia what's your name?'' China says '' I am China'' after saying that the two girl's walked behind Russia and throw a snow ball in his face they laughed, China chuckled Russia points to the girl and says '' The one on the left is Belarus and the one on the right is Ukraine, right now you are at my house and where were you going? In the middle of Russia?'' China replied with '' I am going to the Allies'' Russia say's the same thing, China gave Russia's coat back he says thank you. Looking behind Russia the two sisters look sad and tears were welling up in their faces and said '' we want to come along two'' Russia agreed and China was happy to have company they caught the plane to England to go to the Allies conference meeting and meet England, France and America Russia, his sisters and China sat down America asked for their names they say their names everything was in check and they explain the situation they say that they in war with the Axis.

Back to the war on the Axis side

After eating the dinner Italy says '' I am sorry'' Germany replies with '' it's ok it's not your fault you were terrified of losing your brother'' Hungary was listening on the conversation then walked in she say's '' I know that I have not lose a relatives at war but I lost my only friend it was Prussia'' she starts to cry Germany got up and held her saying that it's ok soon after Japan walked in and say's '' is everything ok?'' Germany said yes Austria walked and shouted there is a man walking no man's land Germany, Italy and Japan rushed out Germany grabbed the binoculars and zoomed in it was a man with a blue uniform on with white hair, Germany gasped '' it's my brother'' Germany climbed over the rock earthen wall and ran fast as he could shouting ''Prussia, Prussia'' Prussia looked back and shouted '' West'' Germany jumped out to Prussia knocking him to the floor, Italy and Japan tried and catch up but he was too fast looking in the distance they saw Allie troops approaching and shouted to Prussia and Germany '' There is Allied troop coming towards us'' Germany grabbed Prussia's stone cold glove and they ran back to the trench and fired so many shots it was hard count how many fired you could see the cold steel piercing the its victim through and through Prussia asked '' what's going on?'' Germany shouted '' Not now I explain later'' after that they ran to the canteen where Hungary still crying in pain for Prussia, Prussia said softly '' Hungary?'' she looks up with tears in her face she jumped to Prussia and hugged him and said quietly '' I thought you died at war'' Prussia whispered back in to her ear '' I am ok I am still alive'' the fighting stopped when the guns silenced outside and they went outside they saw only death on the battlefield some of their own troops got injured as well while fighting off the American's.

The Allies Trench  
America put his finger tips on his nose and took off his glasses and cleaned them with a piece damp cloth kept in his bombers jacket at that time England walked in and said '' what's wrong?'' America replied '' all my troops died on that battlefield GOD DAMMIT'' he throws a huge pile of dusty old books on the floor England shouted '' Calm down'' after saying that France walked in and said '' both of you carm down we have trouble'' both of them '' Why what's wrong'' France replies with '' German troops are advancing''.

On the Battle Field  
On the fearsome battlefield German troops with fear in their eyes looked over to the Allies trench and one trench in front of the Axis and Allies all the German troops jumped in to the safe haven of the trench, that night the look at sergeant saw a strange figure when his flashlight was beaming in the cold dark trench he went to investigate what it was he turned a corner dead end he turned around and saw a British soldier holding a combat knife from the sergeant's knife holster the British soldier stabbed him in the heart over and over again when blood cover the entire British's soldier's uniform and face and covered his mouth the sergeant screamed out muffles until he peacefully died the fearsome British soldier threw the sergeant on the cold earthen floor he got undressed and swapped uniforms with the sergeant's and dumped his body on top of no man's land he came back where he killed the sergeant picked up the flashlight and carried on the job that the sergeant was doing.

Following back the way the sergeant came he looked to his left and sawed a German officer and then looked to his right there was soldier's all sat down resting he walked down the smelling like a sewer he came across a door and on the sign it say's '' Hauptsitz'' he didn't know what it mean because he can speck so little German and he tries to open the door locked he was thinking that the officer might have the key so he walked back while a German solider woke up startled by a sound he looks up to the disguised British solider and he say's '' Guten Tag sergeant is everything ok?'' the British got a bit startled looking down at the sleepy solider he pulled the knife out of his knife holster and leaped out at the solider covering his mouth and stabbed his neck for a quick death when he sliced his neck blood dripped from he the tip of the edged cold steel of the knife he cleaned the knife on his trousers put it back in his knife holster and continued walking down the trench. As he got back where he killed the sergeant he looks at the officer sleeping on a old box, he was about to sneak up on him when he stood up looking around he took cover at the earthen trench from the beaming flashlight and tried another way to kill him he thought of a plan of killing him he climbed up to no man's land it looked like a grave yard untended to and smelled like rotten flesh off their body's deposing on the battlefield he turned to the officer and prepared for a aerial attack and struck perfect at the base of the neck the officer couldn't scream because of the knife was stabbed in his voice box and he was forcing to scream but couldn't and gave up and died, the British searched and found a key then he swapped uniform's with him and again dumped him on the grave yard of the battlefield and went back to the door called '' Hauptsitz''. Walking in all the soldiers stopped working the dusty radios and looked up at the officer that looked unfamiliar to them and one of the soldiers asked ''Who are you?'' he replied with '' I am a new officer'' all the soldiers say '' Hail sir what do you want to do with us'' the British soldier panicked and thought what officers do unexpedly he says '' Ok I want you to tell me information you have on the Allies and what do we plan to do'' all the German soldiers began to shudder and they say '' That we have to take it to Germany or his Brother after he was walking no mans land that is what I have been informed'' the British solider eyes widen and spoke softly to him self '' I thought we killed him''

TO BE CONTENUIED


End file.
